


Quiet!

by dizzidanger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kuroo goin at it real hard, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, This is my first fic in the fandom forgive me, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzidanger/pseuds/dizzidanger
Summary: You and Kuroo have been dating for a while now. One day, he decides to drag you off to a secluded stairway at school- and whatever could you two do there? Pardon my filthy self indulgence this is totally short and sweet PWP





	

The staircase was empty- well, empty as it could be. It was currently being used to store some of the extra clutter during preparations for the school festival. It was the perfect place for Kuroo Tetsurou to take you, his girlfriend, for a little bit of one-on-one time before lunch ended.

“Kuroo….” You whined, your arms currently propping yourself against the wall while he stood behind you, his hands wandering your body, seemingly aimless. But you knew better. He knew all of your weak points- he knew sliding a single digit down your spine would make your whole body shudder, and that rubbing your inner thigh would cause you to lose you to wiggle your hips needily.

“Hurry up…” And you did just that, pushing your hips back, feeling his erection press against your ass through his pants. “We’re gonna get caught, you idiot.”

“We won’t,” he replied in his usual smug tone. Though you could tell, even with his teasing touches, he wanted to plow you. “You said the same thing when you were giving me a hand job in the bathroom the other day.”

“And Lev came in!” You retorted.

“But we didn’t get caught~”

So he had a point. Lev had absolutely no idea, but if it were someone a little less airheaded, they might have figured it out.

You were relieved to hear him unzip his pants, your body quivering with anticipation as he hiked up your skirt. “Oh? Ohoho, what are these?” You jumped as a calloused hand firmly grabbed your ass. Seems like he finally noticed the black, lacy panties you wore under your skirt. “For me?”

“Shut up…” You muttered, biting your lip. Your underwear definitely wasn’t the most embarrassing thing about this situation, but you could feel his excitement building.  
He wasn’t going to hold out much longer.

“You’re a dirty girl,” he cooed, and you felt his cock slide between your thighs, the head rutting against your clit as it did, causing you to let out a gasp of pleasure. He kept a hand on your ass as he began moving his hips, his cock rubbing along your core with every thrust.

“Kuroo… Don’t tease meee… We don’t have time for that!“ You tried moving your hips in time with his, but he held you place. "C-come on… I need…”

“Ah, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” He grunted. He wanted to hear you say it. He wanted to totally lose it on you- you could tell by how he grit his teeth, and his nails dug into your skin. But he was holding back.

You swallowed hard. “I want you inside me! I want your cock inside me- I want you to fuck me and I don’t care who sees! I don’t care if the whole school watches, I want you to put your cock inside your girlfriends dirty pussy…!”

He stopped dead, and for a moment, it was silent. There was nothing other than the two of you breathing heavily, and the anticipation of his next move.

Slowly, as smirk grew on his lips and he gave your ass a quick slap before grabbing your hips. The thin fabric of your panties slid aside with ease, and his cock prodded at his entrance.

“You… really know how to rile me up, don’t you?” He growled. You wanted nothing more than to push back onto his cock, but you didn’t. You waited. He leaned over, his hot breath on your ear. “Fine… Since you’ve been such a good girl, I’ll give you want you want.” Then, without warning he grabbed your arms and thrust forward, burying his cock inside you. A loud moan escaped your lips, your body quivering around his cock as he pressed himself deeper and deeper, hitting something inside you that caused your eyes to roll back. He hasn’t even begun moving yet- he just had you there, completely still, pushing his cock as deep as it would go. You couldn’t even speak, your mouth hung open as strangled whimpers came from your throat, your eyes watering.

“What do we say, Princess?”

“P….please….”

He chuckled, and without another word began mercilessly fucking you. Kuroo wasn’t one to go slow- it was either fast or not at all with him. It took a very special occasion for Kuroo to take the time to be slow, or once in a blue moon even sensual and romantic, but you didn’t mind. The way he fucked you was raw, and wild, just like him. And you loved it.

“Tetsuro…!” You moaned your boyfriends name, trying to keep as quiet as possible while he was thrusting into you like his life depended on it. “Tetsuro!”

“Ah… It feels good to hear you say my name.” He purred. “It feels ever better with my cock inside you like this. Like your pussy was made just,” thrust, “for,” thrust, “me~” His cocky attitude was gonna drive you fucking crazy, but got was it hot. Your knees felt week and you were lucky he was holding you up, because there was no way you could on your own.

“Eh? Really?”

You both froze.

“Really!“ The voice of two females, "I heard Kuroo-senpai got a girlfriend.”

Your eye twitched. The voices echoed down the hall, but they were becoming a little too close for comfort. It was lunch time, after all. People were in the halls- but why down here!? Whatever. They should pass by soon and–

“Mmgh!” Your hand flew to your mouth to muffle a moan as you felt Kuroo slowly slid his cock out of you, almost so the tip was out, and back in. Remember those very special occasions in which Kuroo took his time? This seemed to be one of them.

Your toes curled every time he filled you up again, his hips rolling, and he breathed out in time with every thrust. His hand pressed against your lower back, the other hanging loosely at his side. He closed his eyes, his head rolling back as he let out another pleasured sigh.

He’s so hot– fuck, fuck oh my god he’s so hot.

“I think they’re in the same class.” The voices-you had almost forgotten- grew closer.

“That’s too bad, if that’s true. Yukiko was going to give him a love letter.”

“She should go for it! Rumors are just rumors…”

And just as quickly as they had come, the voices disappeared. You hadn’t even noticed Kuroo stop completely- your head was hung and there was a stinging pain in your chest. You and Kuroo weren’t out about your relationship yet, and neither of you thought it was a big deal for everyone to know anyways. But…

After a moment of silence, Kuroo let out an annoyed growl and grabbed your hips in an almost painful way and began to relentlessly pound into you. Taken by surprise, you weren’t able to catch yourself before you started moaning helplessly once more.

“T-Tetsuro!? What’s with you!?” You gasped. “I-If you keep this up I–! I won’t be able to keep my voice down!”

“I’ll tear it up.” He hissed- you’d never heard him so… Angry. He wasn’t angry at you, but you’d never seem his eyes look so dark. “I won’t even read it. I’ll tear it up in front of her.”

It was then that you realized he was talking about the aforementioned love letter. It seemed that what those girls had said got to him just the same as you- and you felt some comfort in that. You could feel a warmth stirring in your stomach, and it wasn’t the kind of physical pleasure you were feeling. It was… something else.

“… I’m happy.” You smiled turning your head back to look at him and he met you with a kiss- gentle, at first, then more fevered as he continued to thrust into you, your tongues making quite the mess of each other.

You could feel your pleasure building, to the point it was almost unbearable. And Kuroo could tell. Your wet walls tightened around his cock, and you moaned his name over and over and over. You were close. God you were so fucking close–!

“Cum for me, baby.” He tugged your hair roughly, grunts and moans falling past those beautiful lips of his. An arm locked around your throat, his thrusts hitting you at a different angle as your back arched, one that made you hold back a scream. “Cum on a my cock.”

His words pushed you over the end. Your whole body shuddered as you let go, your orgasm hitting you harder than you could ever remember. His grip around your neck tightened a little, choking back your moan and making it hard for you to catch your breath. His fingers entered your mouth as he continued to thrust inside you, and he murmured sweet nothings into your ear. Things like how you belonged to him- not in a scarily possessive way, but almost… Desperate.

And suddenly, Kuroo grabbed a fistful your hair and you were slammed down to your knees. You didn’t have much time to react before Kuroo shoved his cock down your throat, thrusting his hips sporadically. He was close- it was so close, you could feel it. He was so big, and warm in your mouth, and you were sure you would cum again with the way he throat fucked you without a care. You two really could get caught and he wouldn’t stop.

"Cumming…” He moaned, and your body tensed with excitement. Yes, yes, yes—! He thrust in to the hilt, gritting his teeth as he released in your mouth, the hot liquid spilling down your throat. He held you there, gripping your hair tightly, his body trembling as your throat moved around his cock, swallowing. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and it wasn’t until you tugged on his jeans did he realize that you couldn’t breathe and pulled away hastily.

“I’m sorry! I got really carried away…” He clapped both hands together.

“It’s okay… It felt good,” you replied, catching your breath. The small smile on your face faded quickly, though, and you frowned. “Now zip your pants back up, you can’t go back to class looking like that.”

“Yes ma'am~” He replied in that lax, playful tone. Your crossed your arms and sighed.

“You’re hopeless.” You watched him make his way down the stairs, doing up his belt buckle. He turned his head back to you, with that stupid, smug ass grin.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Your mouth hung open, as if you were ready to snap back at him, but nothing came out. Instead, you just watched him trot down the stairs, humming happily to himself. The moment he disappeared around the corner, you dropped to your knees, your heart pounding so hard you thought it might burst out of your chest. Your ears burned with embarrassment.

“Love?” Just saying the word made you feel… You swallowed hard, but you couldn’t hide the smile on your face. “…What an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can request fics and stuff from me at nsfwchii.tumblr.com! Bokuto/Reader/Kuroo is definitely next.


End file.
